Ode To The Random Thoughts In Our Heads
by demonpenguin
Summary: Its just a bunch of random funny fanfics that we wrote. Read it you may like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. So don't sue because you won't get much. I've got bad insurance.  
  
OK me and PyroKittyKat decided to write the Mokuba meets Frodo story first. To all those who reviewed thank you so much. I'll be sure to write those three soon. This story was written by PyroKittyKat. Now on with the story.  
  
'Lord of the Rings music comes on' Seto rides in on a horse then pulls out a cellphone. "Can you hear me now?.Good" Rides out into the sunset which lead off a cliff.  
End Commercial  
  
Mokuba rein acts the Lord of the Rings. On a hill in a Mansion their lived a stuck up little brat. He decided to go on a shopping trip and buy whatever he wanted with his platinum credit card. The first store he went to was a ugly old pawn shop, it was dark and damp and scary. There was nothing but a cashier on the floor stroking something and calling it his precious. All of the sudden the figure on the floor spun around and said "Who's their who dare come to bother me and my precious." "Hey can I buy that ring?" asks Mokuba. "NO!" cried the figure. "Oh in that case can you give me your name?" says Mokuba. "Why?" asked the ticked creature. "So I can get my brother to sue you." replied Mokuba. "It's Frodo" hissed the creature. "Hey! I thought you destroyed the ring." Mokuba said "Lies. We never leaves our precious." said Frodo. "Give you my yo yo for it." said Mokuba. "Deal!" said Frodo handing him the ring. "SUCKER!!" called Mokuba as he ran off into the distance. Then Frodo started crying. In a flash Mokuba was back. "Did you come to give us our precious back!?" asked Frodo. "Yeah if you answer one question." Said Mokuba. "Anything for my precious" he cried. "Were you and Sam gay?" asked Mokuba. ".Yes." replied Frodo. "Wow you really are stupid." Mokuba said and ran off once again. Once Mokuba was safe inside his house he went upstairs into the bathroom and started stroking the ring and calling it precious and then he dropped it in the toilet. NOOOOOOOOO!!! Then he flushed it.  
And that's how the Ring was lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. So don't sue because you won't get much. I've got bad insurance.  
  
We decided to write the bathroom issue one now because I have must of it already planned out and don't want to forget. So read on. Have fun. Be safe. Tell a friend. And review. On with the story.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's eat." whined Mokuba. "Shut up." replied Seto. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." whined Mokuba. "Shut up." replied Seto. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." whined Mokuba. "Shut up." replied Seto. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." whined Mokuba. "Mokuba we've been at the mall for only two minutes and we just ate three minutes ago." whispered Seto trying to keep his angry under control but not succeeding. "Well were at the mall now and I like the mall food better than our gourmet chef's." replied Mokuba smartly. "Why did we bother eating before we came than. We could have saved a lot of time." Seto said through gritted teeth while his blood pressure went higher than it probably should. "Because I wanted to make it harder for you and waste time and money." shrugged Mokuba. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT." screamed Seto finally loosing control and lunged for Mokuba. "Hey that guy is beating up a poor defenseless kid. Someone call Security." yelled some none important guy. Then all the people in the mall and security all jumped on Seto and started beating him up while Mokuba sat and watched laughing.  
Three minutes later  
  
Everyone got tired of beating up Seto and walked away. "That'll teach you to pick on poor defenseless kids." sad a Security guard. "Soo Seto, if you don't do as I say you'll be feeling the wraith of the Security guards again." smiled Mokuba mischievously. "OK!!!! What do you want to eat?" asked Seto not wanting to feel the wraith of the Security guards again. "Dip n' Dots." answered Mokuba. "Dip n' Dots is not a food Mokuba it's a dessert and you can't have dessert until you've eaten some real food." said Seto. "Ok Seto if you want to do it the hard way. SECURI.." yelled Mokuba "NO no no!!! It's Ok Mokuba if you want Dip n' Dots you can have Dip n' Dots. Here's ten bucks knock your self out." said Seto quickly before Mokuba could call Security. "Yeah!" said Mokuba happily as he skipped off to go buy some Dip n' Dots.  
  
"Ok Seto I got my Dip n' Dots lets go sit and eat." Said Mokuba. "Fine. But what makes Dip n' Dots so different from regular ice cream?" asked Seto while he started to sit down. "It's space food!" yelled Mokuba. "Space Monkey." whispered Seto under his breathe. "Seto I want to sit over there." pointed Mokuba. "Mokuba what's so different about this table and the one over there?" asked Seto as he and Mokuba approached the table. "Because Yugi and his friends are sitting over there." Said Mokuba happily dragging Seto towards the table. "Hi guys." Sad Mokuba plopping down next to Joey forcing Seto to sit next to Yugi. "Seto why don't you sit down?" asked Yugi politely pointing to the seat next to him. "No I think I'll stand." said Seto. "Hey Seto Joey's eating Dip n' Dots too." said Mokuba. "Yeah I love Dip n' Dots I like the feel of the little balls against my tongue." Said Joey. Seto, Yugi, Tea, Tristin, and Ottogi all looked over at Joey. "No wait I didn't mean it that way I meant." stuttered Joey. "Seto what does he mean?" asked Mokuba. "Nothing Mokuba lets go to the bathroom." Said Seto hurriedly and grabbed Mokuba hauling him off toward the bathroom.  
  
"Now that where waiting in line in the bathroom. I really do have to go. Seto why are you afraid of public bathrooms?" asked Mokuba. "Because Mokuba you never know if the person next to was a woman at one time in their life." said Seto. Person standing next to Mokuba starts crying and screaming as he ran out of the bathroom. "The people at the plastic surgery clinic said no one would ever be able to tell I was a woman." "Mokuba we have to go." said Seto. "But Seto I really have to pee." yelled Mokuba as he was dragged toward the car. "Don't worry Mokuba its only a two hour drive. You'll be peeing in no time." criped Seto happily buckling up for the drive.  
Four hours later "Seto why is it taking so long." Whined Mokuba crossing his legs. "I decided to take the long way home. Look Mokuba, Nigeria Falls!" said Seto. "AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to go I can't hold it any longer." Screamed Mokuba as he jumped out of the car window and into Nigera Falls. "Jeez, Mokuba you could have asked I mean were right next to a gas station." said Seto.  
Two hours later Seto is still waiting for Mokuba to come back. "Jolly Mokuba how long does it take to go to the bathroom. I mean you're practically turning Nigeria Falls yellow." shouted Seto to himself.  
END  
  
author notes: So how'd you like it review and tell me. Oh yeah the Dip n' Dots thing really did happen to me my friend really did say she liked the feel of the little balls against her tongue but she didn't mean it that way. See ya next time bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. So don't sue because you won't get much. I've got bad insurance.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I got a life but then decided I was happier with out one. This is the chapter where Seto loses a bet to Joey. Note: There is a twist. Oh yeah I'll probably be change the rating to R after this chapter so look for it in the R section if it isn't in PG-13 any more. Happy reading and remember Shit happens.  
  
In Seto's manshion. "Hey Seto are you going to go to the movies tonight?" Asked Mokuba. "Why would I go to the movies Mokuba?" said Seto paying no attention to Mokuba who was currently using a crayon to write Yugi rules all over the walls in Seto's room. "Because you won some tickets to the movies at that company contest thing and there only good tonight." Said Mokuba as he began to snicker thinking about what Seto would do when he saw the walls. "What movie? Is it something stupid I bet." Said Seto. "Uh Girls Gone Wild 5. Sounds good can I come Seto I what to see crazy." Said Mokuba having no clue in the world that it didn't have to do anything to do with crazy girls but was actually a porno movie. "No Mokuba you can't go but I think I'll go to the movies as you suggested you can watch yourself have fun." Said Seto happily not being able to believe that his company had actually given away something good for once. "Ok!" said Mokuba just as happy knowing that this just meant that he would have more time to scribble all over the other walls in the house.  
  
At the movies. "Yeah I can't beileve I was able to jack this tickets off that old lady over there. Just my luck and I got away with it to." snickered Joey to himself as he sat down in the seat right next to Seto. "Joey what are you doing here?" screamed Seto. "What are you doing here?" asked Joey. "Well if were both going to be at the same movie go find another seat as far away me as you can get! But if you tell anybody I was here I'll personally make your life a living hell more than now and then kill you." seethed Seto through his teeth. "I can't move Seto." said Joey. "And why not may I ask." Said Seto really pissed off now. "Because all the seats are filled.Looks like you'll just have deal with me." Said Joey a matter of factly. "Grrrr." said Seto.  
**************** "Seto I bet that girl will take off her shirt." Said Joey. "Of course she's going to take off her shirt it's a porno movie everyone takes off there shirts." Said Seto. "Ha I win she did take off her shirt now you have to do whatever I say." said Joey happily. "What are you talking about I didn't accept that bet I don't have to do what you say. So shut up so I can at least try to pretend your not here." Said Seto. "Not until you do as I say. So until then I'm going to be as annoy as possible." Said Joey smartly as he starting singning the doom song at the top of his lungs in Seto's ear. "Joey one you don't have to do anything to be annoying just you your self is annoying enough. Two you're about to us kicked out if you don't shut up." said Seto as two ushers started coming toward them. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you two to leave now your bothering the other people now we can do this the easy or the hard." Said usher one. "Well your going to have to do it the hard way because I paid for these tickets fair and square and I have rights too." said Joey crossly. "I'll happily remove myself from the movie I could enjoy it any way seating next to him any way." said Seto as he got out of his chair and walked down the ailse toward the door. "Well sir if you refuse to remove yourself were going to have to do it for you." said usher two as they picked Joey up by his arms and threw him ruffly out of the building. "Uff." Said Joey as his body made contact with the ground and started pushing off the hard cement. "Ha Ha I always knew you were hard headed just never that hard." Said Seto still laughing at Joey's misery. "Well you still lost that bet to me and I want you to wear this for punishment. Kind of ironic isn't it I mean all this time you've been calling me a dog and now your going to wear this dog collar with your name on it." said Joey. "Why do you have that? No wait don't answer that I don't want to know." Said Seto backing away from Joey very slowly. "Just put it on." said Joey "Your going to have to shove it on because I'm not putting it on." said Seto. Joey then jumped on top of Seto and forced the dog collar it was a perfect fit. Then Joey attached the leash and started dragging Seto toward his house.  
  
"Hey Seto you have to get down on all fours dogs can't walk on just two." said Joey. "Haven't you ever seen the dogs at the circus they walk on there hind legs." said Seto thinking up all the way he could kill Joey. "Well your not on of those dogs are you your more like a yipping poddle." Aid Joey while kicking Seto on his back forcing him to fall on all fours. Just then a group of beautiful super models starting walking there way and Seto saw and planted his feet in the ground and refused to move. "Come on Seto this is all part of your punishment and maybe I can pick up one or two girls at the same time. This is the best day of my life." screamed Joey. Suddenly the super models started running toward them in slow motion(bay watch music comes on). "Oh my god he so hot." Said super model three. "Hey come home with us and we'll show you a good time." Said super model one. "Of course I will." Said Joey. "Not you ugly. Him." Said super model ten. While the other twenty super model ayed and drooled all over Seto who was taking good advantage of it too. Super model starting walking off with Seto toward there mansion and left Joey there standing looking like a complete idot. "But.. But. but I thought you were..." stuttered Joey.  
Ten hours later Joey is still standing there looking like an idiot and Seto is still at the super models mansion and we all now what he was doing (Cough Cough "Well my day couldn't get much worse. At least I got away with stealing that ticket." Said Joey "Hey there's the guy who stole my ticket." Screamed the old lady. Then she jumped on top of Joey and started beating the crap out of Joey and then hit him over the head. "Get a life bum." Said the old lady.  
End moral of the story: Even when Seto loses he wins and Joey always loses. Ok now go and review flames are welcome. And don't forget no matter how much you hate us you can never get rid of us. So Ha ha ha. 


End file.
